yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Gun ownership in Singapore
Citizens in Singapore must obtain a license to lawfully possess firearms or ammunition; applicants must provide justification for the licence, such as target shooting or self-defense. Target-shooting licences permit ownership of a gun, provided it is securely stored in an approved and protected firing range, and is not taken out of the firing range without special permission. Self-defence permits are granted. There is no restriction on types of small arms one may own after obtaining a licence. The punishment in Singapore is 14 years imprisonment, where the minimum is 5 years & beating of at least 6 strokes. Crimes In May 2012, a man reportedly robbed a NSF’s assault rifle with nothing but a 20-cm screwdriver. Thankfully, people on site managed to apprehend him, and the rifle did not vacate the premises. The perpetrator was subsequently subjected to a jail term of no longer than 5 years 3 months, with 3 strokes of the cane as accompaniment. A retiree, Lee Chee Kum, was convicted in April 2013 following a case of accidentally shooting his neighbor with an air rifle in 2012. He was jailed for 6 weeks. He was apparently smitten with air guns, and was subsequently fined a whopping $5,000 for possession of illegal weapons. In October 2013, a man stricken with financial hardships went to a POSB outlet in Yishun, with every intent to rob it. At the last minute, however, he had a case of cold feet and deviated from original plan of rushing in the door. In the midst of his escape plan, he hid the pistol and equipment he had brought in a dry riser unit at the nearest HDB block. He went back to get them two days later, but they were missing. He later realized that a resident had stumbled upon the illegal possessions and filed a police report. He was later convicted and sentenced to a jail term of 5 years and 9 months, and was given 6 strokes of the cane. Khoo Teck Puat Hospital shooting A 26-year-old man was sentenced to life imprisonment and 18 strokes of the cane on Monday (Mar 19) for snatching a police officer’s loaded gun at Khoo Teck Puat Hospital and firing the weapon, in an attempt to escape from custody. Muhammad Iskandar Sa’at fired three shots on Jun 20, 2015 at Staff Sergeant (SS) Muhammad Sadli Razali, 33. Two bullets tore through the policeman’s left thumb and right foot, leaving him with multiple fractures and permanent injuries. Iskandar had also assaulted the officer with a metal pole and the officer’s own T-baton. The attack took place on the same day that Iskandar, a deliveryman, was charged with stealing a lorry. He had been charged in the morning and while in custody, he complained of chest pains and asked for medical attention. SS Sadli and his partner, 27-year-old Sergeant Muhammad Fairuz Sutrisno, escorted Iskandar to KTPH. Grip restraints were placed on his wrists and ankles. However, the restraint on Iskandar’s left arm was loosened at KTPH for a doctor to draw blood. Later, when he was alone with Sergeant Fairuz, Iskandar complained that the restraint on his right wrist was too tight. The policeman loosened it. In addition, Iskandar had asked to use the toilet no less than seven times in a span of less than two hours, noted Deputy Public Prosecutor Kelly Ho. Each time, he was escorted by SS Sadli from Lily 2 – a room designed for patients in custody – to the toilet at the end of the hallway, near automated glass doors which lead to an area outside. At about 6.55pm, Sergeant Fairuz left the room to buy food, as it was almost time for the officers to break fast that day. Alone with SS Sadli, Iskandar started to think about making an escape. The policeman was on his mobile phone when Iskandar pounced. He attacked SS Sadli with a metal pole used to secure IV drips, repeatedly hitting the officer on his head and body. During the scuffle, SS Sadli’s T-baton was dislodged from his utility belt and fell onto the floor. Iskandar grabbed it and used the baton to beat the policeman. CCTV footage played in court showed Iskandar’s attempted escape. He had tried desperately to flee, but SS Sadli held onto the prisoner’s legs, despite being hit repeatedly with the baton. Iskandar then snatched the officer’s fully loaded .38 calibre Taurus revolver from its holster and pointed it at him. SS Sadli wrestled with Iskandar, pushing him back into Lily 2. The prisoner still had the gun. Two paramedics rushed into the room to restrain Iskandar after SS Sadli wrestled him to the ground. In the struggle that ensued, Iskandar fired the gun at SS Sadli thrice at close range. One paramedic observed that SS Sadli was only semi-conscious by this point, the prosecutor told the High Court. The paramedics shouted for help. Three officers and a doctor came to their aid. The doctor had to inject two doses of a sedative in quick succession to stop Iskandar from struggling. He was then carried onto the bed and his wrists handcuffed to the railings. Iskandar pleaded guilty to a reduced charge of the possession of a firearm while attempting to escape from custody. Under the Arms Offences Act, life imprisonment is mandatory for this offence. So is caning of six to 24 strokes for offenders under 50. Iskandar was originally charged with the unlawful discharge of a firearm, for which he would have faced the death penalty. The prosecution urged the High Court to order 18 strokes of the cane for Iskandar. Defence lawyer Shashi Nathan, on the other hand, argued that 12 to 15 strokes would be sufficient. Iskandar’s intent was to escape from custody, Mr Nathan said. “He didn’t plan to hurt anyone. His main concern was getting away,” the lawyer told the court, noting that Iskandar, who was just 24 years old at the time, did not aim the weapon at SS Sadli. Iskandar was also addicted to heroin, the lawyer said, and injected the drug about three to four times a day. He had not gotten his fix that day and when he started to have chest pains, requested medical attention, Mr Nathan said.